Triangle
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: The trio of Team Rocket once again goes through an adventure, though with a different ending than usual. Slight rocketshipping. Oneshot.


Triangle

_~ For Alexandra Shinai, as she asked me to write a rocketshipping fic. (Though, it's kinda limp on the shipping part. Sorry 'bout that, hon.) ^^_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the city of Sunyshore. Ranked number one in using solar power for energy, this city was typically involved in lending a helping hand to the environment. Somewhere on this day, Ash Ketchum and his friends were heading towards a gym for another badge like they've always done.

However, this tale is not about Ash Ketchum and his friends going to the gym and once again doing a predictable event which is typically yawned upon by action-fueled people. If this _was_ based on badge-achieving children, you'd be watching Pokemon right now. This particular tale focuses on the lovable moron trio that has devoted their lives in capturing Pikachu, otherwise known as Team Rocket.

* * *

Meowth winced as he scooped up a glob of seaweed from the dirt. He glanced at James, who was using his own shovel to poke a Krabby. The feline pokemon thought of all the awesome things that he, James, and Jessie could be doing right there at Sunyshore Beach, but instead was wasting all of their precious time searching for buried treasure. So far, the only thing that they found was a single nickel, sandy and marked with age, and James spent that earlier on a bottle cap shaped as a triangle. A _bottle cap._ Throughout the day, he kept his mouth shut and ignored James, but as the sun blazed over their weary heads, the bluenette would do for a simple conversation. Besides, Jessie was not one to talk while working. She typically barked.

So the cat took another glance at his comrade and sighed. " Jimmy, I don't think we're going to get far on da buried treasure plot, " he admitted, keeping his voice low. " I think we should go back to stealing Pikachu. "

James nodded. " You're right, but how do we get Jessie to think you're right ? "

" I dunno. You're better wit' gettin' her to agree wit' us dan I am. She's pretty determined to look for buried treasure, too, and we both know dat she's as stubborn as a mule when she's determined. "

" Don't remind me. My neck's still shaking from when she tried to strangle me for messing with her hair products. I just wanted to look handsome, and she crushed that thought. "

They both stole a quick peek at Jessie, who was busy shoveling sand into a giant heap. James sweatdropped at the look on her face, which was a mix of determination and fury. He turned back to Meowth. " You sure you don't want to tell her, Meowth ? You seemed eager to try and capture Pikachu again. "

" Nah, I won't spoil your fun. I'm a good guy....or pokemon. You go ahead, Jimmy-boy. "

" Thanks, Meowth...."

James handed his feline friend the shovel and walked over to where Jessie was working. His hands shaked slightly as he placed them behind his back. It had been a long time since he disturbed the female while working. Remembering the fact that both of his arms were numb for three days from bruises, he gulped as he tapped Jessie on the shoulder. " Um, Jessie, could you take a break ? "

" Suppose I can, but why are you slacking off ? "

" Well, Meowth and I are starting to think that this buried treasure thing is pointless. We were hoping that you'd say we can quit. "

" Both of you are idiots ! " Jessie snapped, smacking James in the head. " You can't just quit when it gets boring ! How many times have we discussed this ?! "

" Thirty-seven. "

" Exactly. Now get back to work, stupid ! "

" Okay. "

He shuffled back to his post, silently thanking Arceus that he wasn't killed. Meowth reluctantly handed back the shovel. " What happened out dere, Jimmy ? Did she clobber you ? You don't seem too happy. "

" She called me stupid and told me to get back to work, " James mumbled sadly. " I guess we'll just have to wait until Jessie throws our shovels into the water. "

" Not if I can help it. " Meowth pointed to a small rowboat and grinned. Once again he grabbed James's shovel away from him and started to push James towards the boat. As the man started to stutter in protest, the feline swatted a paw in the air. " Trust me, James, it's for your own good. Jessie's, too. I heard from dis old man dat dese waters have a point called da Triangle. "

" But what are you going to d- "

" _Shush._ " Claw to his lips, he pushed James into the boat despite the man's protests. The blue-haired man sat in silence for several seconds before he saw Jessie chasing Meowth towards the water with her giant fan. Time started to seemingly slow down, with the cat running on all four paws and the red-head yelling out strings of obscenities. The boat rocked and quivered with James until.....

-shove!-

" Hey ! You can't just push me into the boat ! " Jessie hissed, shaking a fist in the air.

Meowth cut the rope which kept the boat from floating further out into the water. Both humans screamed for their furry friend to pull them back in, but it was too late. They were bound to float together in that little rowboat until they reached land again......

......or until they came out of the Triangle.

* * *

Sunyshore Triangle - the isolated spot which stood between Sunyshore Town and the Sinnoh branch of the Pokemon League. Rocks and algae had formed the borders, but though its appearance seemed harmless, those rocks were pretty sharp and the algae quite apt to tangle around a person's ankles.

The rowboat rocked against the vicious waters and soon ended up tangled in the algae. James silently cursed himself for not thinking faster when Meowth pushed him into the transportation device.

Next to him, Jessie had her arms crossed as she sat in the boat. She knew that this whole situation had nothing to do with James, but it was good to have someone to blame, and he was the only other person in the boat. Figures that _he'd_ have to be the person, but life usually sucked like that for him.

Both of them stood silent for a long time before Jessie finally spoke. She turned to James and smacked him in the head. " You idiot ! " she snapped, smacking him in the head two more times before crossing her arms again. " Can't you do anything right ?! "

" No, I can't. That's why I like wearing lipstick and short skirts, " James replied. He looked at Jessie for a couple of seconds before deciding to switch his glance towards the direction in where they had floated from earlier.

" Idiot, " she mumbled again before changing her own direction.

They went back into silence. James started to sweat as he looked back at Jessie. She was always a friend to him, but lately he thought of her as more, if that seemed possible to the viewer's eyes. Although the Triangle seemed to be a scary place, the landmark spot was known more for its romantic connections than its algae and rocks, which proved to be correct as the bluenette softly kissed his female companion on the lips. She quietly accepted the gesture, roughly grabbing James by the sides of his cheeks in a passionate (yet still violent) way.

After a longer time had passed, Jessie let go of James and once more smacked him in the head. " Hey, I know what we should do when we get back, " she whispered in an evil tone.

James's eyebrows raised out of curiosity. " Yes ? "

" Let's throw Meowth in here. I'm sure he won't be too grateful swimming with the fishes, especially in this triangular-shaped dump, hehehe. "

" Best thing you've said all day, Jess. "

The two coworkers smiled wickedly at each other as they slowly floated back towards land, holding hands for the rest of the voyage, ending a tale which is not so common in the pokemon world.

End


End file.
